


Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

by Helpimtrash



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, I promise, Ice Play, Knife Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, No Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, dallon calls brendon a dirty little slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpimtrash/pseuds/Helpimtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blindfold, some ice, plus some dirty talk equals a really good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

Brendon was tied to the bed and blindfolded. Dallon had promised he’d enjoy tonight, and Brendon didn’t doubt it. Brendon’s only worry was that it’s been at least 10 minutes and he was still alone. He had nothing to do to distract himself. The bedroom was completely silent besides the occasional passing car. As Brendon began to think that Dallon was playing a cruel prank on him, he felt the blade.  
“Dal-” Brendon said in a surprised tone, Before he could finish saying his lover’s name, he felt a finger on his lips, shushing him.  
“Don’t speak unless something's wrong or you’re replying to me. Do you understand?” Dallon stated, soft yet firm.  
“Yes, sir.” Brendon quickly replied. He drew in a shaky breath as the blade slide up and down his sides, not so hard it hurt him, but hard enough he knew it was there, and it really turned him on. Dallon and Brendon had discussed knife play before, but Dallon always hesitant about it because he’s afraid he’ll end up hurting Brendon. Dallon was always worried about stuff like that, Brendon would always tease him about it.   
Brendon felt the knife leave his side and move on to his nipple. It was tracing small circles around them and would gently pass over them from time to time. His breathing quickened and he felt the bulge in his underwear grow larger as the knife slowly move down to his midriff.   
He could almost feel Dallon’s eyes rolling up and down his body. The thought of being exposed and completely at Dallon’s mercy was doing things to him. The knife was now tracing over Brendon’s hips, leaving goosebumps wherever it went.   
Dallon chuckled as Brendon began to squirm. The touch of the blade was making him crave more stimulation. Brendon was already wanting to beg Dallon to touch him, but he knew he couldn’t talk.   
As the knife slid back up his torso and to his throat, Brendon began pulling at the resistants. Dallon chuckled, “Does my dirty little slut want to cum? I can see the wet spot on your underwear. You want me to touch you so badly, don’t you? I bet I could have you moaning my name with just one touch.” Brendon could practically hear the smirk in Dallon’s voice.   
The knife soon disappeared from Brendon’s body. He could hear Dallon get up and walk away. After a few painstakingly long minutes, Dallon returned. Brendon heard something get sat on the table. Dallon messed with something that sounded wet for a few seconds. Brendon was wondering what it could be before he felt something cold and wet on his nipple, tracing small circles around it.   
Dallon could tell how turned on Brendon was getting due to the tent and wet spot caused by precum on his underwear. “Does my dirty little slut want to cum?” He said as he slowly dragged the ice cube down Brendon’s chest and sat it right above the waistband of his boxers.  
“Yes, Sir. So badly.” Brendon moaned out as Dallon grabbed another ice cube and began tracing the outline of Brendon’s lips. Brendon parted his lips slightly and allowed some of the water from the melting cube to fall into his mouth.   
Dallon pressed the ice cube into Brendon’s mouth. “Suck.” he said and he let go of the ice and grabbed another. Dallon decided to place ice cubes all over his lover’s torso. He started up near Brendon’s throat, setting them on his breastbone, each nipple, and then just in a line down to his navel. Dallon took the last ice cube and began to tease the other parts of the younger man’s body. He started at his jawline, he followed it to Brendon’s chin and then he went down the middle of his throat. The ice cube was leaving goosebumps in it’s trail. Brendon seemed to be perfectly calm, but Dallon knew he was having a hard time controlling himself. Brendon’s breathing was shallow and fast, he was near the edge.   
Dallon noticed that the ice cube he had Brendon sucking on was almost gone. He told Brendon to swallow it. “Do you think you’ve been good enough to be allowed to cum?” Dallon asked, ready to make his submissive beg to cum.   
“Yes, Sir. I’ve been so good. Please let your dirty little slut cum.” Brendon whimpered out.   
“You have been a good boy… When all of the ice has melted, you can cum-” Dallon reached down and began palming his lover agonizingly slowly.- “The ice is almost gone now. Do you think you can be good and hold out long enough?” Dallon knew Brendon would have a hard time trying to hold out long enough, but he had faith that he could do it.   
“Yes, Sir.” Brendon whimpered out, obviously not wanting to disappoint.  
Within the first 30 seconds, Brendon was trying not to moan. He knew he didn’t have that long left to go, but it felt like forever. Dallon was chuckling to himself over how desperate Brendon looked. He was biting his lip and he had an extreme look of concentration plastered on his face. Brendon’s hips were starting to buck slightly, earning him a slap on the thigh that left a red hand print. Dallon guessed that he only had a few seconds left until Brendon could cum and reached one hand up and started stroking Brendon’s hair.   
“You can cum, baby,” Whispered Dallon, and as soon as the last word left his mouth, Brendon was cumming.   
Dallon was always amused by the words Brendon moaned when he came. It was always something along the lines of “Fuck fuck fuck jesus fucking hell Dallon fuck please fuck.” As soon as Brendon was done, Dallon helped him to the bathroom to clean up and change. Dallon always showered him with praise when they were done. He knew how much Brendon loved and deserved it. He was so happy to have Brendon in his life, he never wanted to let go.


End file.
